Never Free
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: Narcissa One Shot.First go, R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything.Oo;**

**Ugh, this is so bad. R&R I need your comments so I can improve on future fic's.**

_

* * *

_

_I never loved my mother. I admired her, I suppose._

Standing on thebeach, Narcissa looked out at the sea. It was a dark, cloudy day. She took a few steps forward, towards the crashing waves. She looked up again, sighing softly. Holding the skirt of her black, flowing dress up to keep it from getting wet, she stepped into the ocean.

_Bellatrix was the mother to Andromeda and I. Unlike our mother, she loved us. She held us when we cried, made sure we were healthy. She was there for us whenever we needed her. She taught Andromeda and I about everything we would need to know in life. Whenever mother yelled at us, she'd step in to defend us. She would take the screams, the hits, just to ensure we were alright. But even though I loved her, I knew she ruled me. And I knew I could only ever had limited freedom._

She surveyed the horizon, a sad expression on her elegant face. Slowly, her hand dropped to her side, her dress falling into the water. She felt the waves crashing against her, she turned her head as the wind blowed ever so lightly.

_When It was my turn to go to Hogwarts, Bellatrix took me to get my wand. Holly, 9 1/2 inches, veela hair. She took me everywhere, getting me everything I would need. Along the way, we spotted Lucius Malfoy. He is only one year older then me, I had quite the crush on him. He stopped too say hello to us. He took my hand and kiss it, I'll never forget how it felt. My sister packed my bags with me, telling me about Hogwarts. She instructed me on who to keep away from, who too talk too. I stood and listened, tempted to say to her, does it even matter..._

She walked a little further into the cold water. Her eyes shut for a moment, feeling something cold and wet hit her arm. She opened her eyes again. It was starting to rain, very lightly. She looked out at the waves again, the murky water crashing against the cliffs. She shut her eyes again.

_I was sorted into Slytherin of course. I got top grades, a perfect student. For seven years, I studied quietly, under my sisters wing, sheltered by her. My mother hardly cared that I was gone, but I didn't miss her. I had my own little group of friends, but mostly I prefered to be alone in the library. I would lose myself in books for hours on end, I even fell asleep in there once or twice. During that seven years, Lucius and I started to court as well. He'd send me flowers and jewelry, took me to every ball. It was young love, and my parents approved. Then, just after I graduated, he proposed to me. And I said yes._

She remained still, the waves rushing past her, then going back into the sea. She tilted her head back slightly, rain drops falling on her face. Slowly, they slid off her face. She opened her eyes, watching the sky. The sound of thunder echoed far away.

_Bellatrix helped me plan the whole wedding. It was wonderful. At this time though, Andromeda was being shunned for marrying a muggle. So she wasnt there. The wedding was beautiful, and I felt so in love with Lucius. Nine months later, a healthy baby boy was born to us, we named him Draco Lucius Malfoy. Hes growing up so fast, and he looks so much like his father. Just yesterday it seemed he was crying for me, now hes gone. Lucius is in Azkaban, Bellatrix is my only comfort. Draco has been entrusted with such a dangerous task, I had to get Severus to help. Word has come recently that Draco failed to kill the old man, and Severus did it. Now he has vanished, and I feel so alone._

She heard a sharp, strong voice calling her name. She turned her head to see her older sister on the cliff. She smiled weakly, and turned her head once more to look at the ocean. It seemed so peaceful, so beautiful, yet sad, like her own life. She longed for freedom, she longed to be able to run into the water and dissappear. But she couldn't. So slowly, she turned, and walked out of the water, never once looking back.


End file.
